Harry of the Sharingan
by reddog24485
Summary: What if Harry really did have a power Voldemort knew not? Harry Potter gets a second chance to get things right, and this time he's got the tools to do the job. Harry Potter A.U with slight Naruto Crossover.
1. Meeting Myself

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I'm just a guy who would like to see Harry kick a little more ass, then he did in the books. Neither do I own Naruto.**

**Harry of the Sharingan, Chapter 1- A very strange dream.**

Eight year old Harry Potter was no stranger to odd dreams, in fact he believed he had more of them then the average person. So when he found himself in a black empty space, staring at an almost eighteen year old version of himself, he really shouldn't have been surprised, but he was.

He knew the person he was looking at was him, same hair, same eyes, same scar. There was no mistaking it, the six foot tall man in front of him was an older him. What Harry couldn't figure out for the life of him was_ why_ he was looking at an older version of himself.

"This has got to be the weirdest dream ever...and for me that's saying something." Muttered Harry. The older him smiled at that, but it was a shallow smile, as if he was just smiling to be polite.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this. Though we are in your mind, this is no dream. I am really here and this is really happening." Spoke the older Harry.

"But how? How can this or you be real?" Asked the younger Harry. The older him look amused for a second before he answered.

"Would you believe me if I told you _magic_?" Asked the older Harry.

"No not really." Said the eight year old Harry.

The older Harry laughed a little at that "I didn't think you would, but I assure its true, magic really did bring me here. Though admittedly more powerful then the magic you and I wield." Said the older Harry.

"You must be mistaken, I can't use magic, no one can." Said the younger Harry, Causing the older him to cock an eyebrow.

"Oh really, can't use magic you say. So you didn't fly onto the school roof?" Questioned the older Harry.

"Well...Yeah, but I think the wind-" Tried the young Harry only to be interrupted.

"And I suppose everyone's hair can grow back over night. Oh and I must have just imagined that horrid sweater Aunt Petunia tried to make us wear, just shrinking right before our eyes?" Said the older Harry.

The younger Harry didn't know what to say to that. Because the truth was, magic _would _explain all of the weird things that kept happening around and too him. And looking at the older him, he could tell that while the teenage version of himself was amused, and clearly enjoying the look of disbelief on his younger counter parts face. He was being entirely truthful.

"Okay say I believe you. While magic would explain how you are here, It would not explain _why _you are here." Said the young Harry, to his older counter part.

At this the older Harry got a look of profound sadness, making the younger Harry nervous wondering what could happen to him in the future to give him that look.

"You might want to brace yourself. The story I'm about to tell isn't an altogether happy one. The first thing you have to understand is that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia lied about how our mum and dad were killed." Said the older Harry as he launched into the story of his life.

He told him all about how an evil wizard named Tom Marvolo Riddle, killed their parents and why, he told him why they were left with the Dursleys, Then he began to talk about a school called Hogwarts, that was for others like him. He told his younger self everything that happened there, leaving nothing out.

The he told young Harry about how Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort. Had returned in his fourth year at Hogwarts, and the war that followed, about losing his godfather in fifth year. He told him about falling in love in his sixth year, and how that was also the year he learned how Voldemort had survived, by making seven horcruxes, about how at the end of that year he lost his mentor and grandfather figure Albus Dumbledore.

Then he talked about his seventh year, about breaking up with his girlfriend Ginevra (But don't call her that, or she'll kill you.) Weasley, and how hard that had been. About the fall of the Ministry, and the hunt for the horcruxes, he told harry where to find them, about how to destroy them. He told Harry about the Deathly Hallows, and the Peverell brothers.

Then he told Harry about the last battle, about finding the last Horcrux, how it was destroyed, about losing his last link to his parents, Remus Lupin and his wife Nymphadora (Again don't call her that or she'll kill you.) Tonks. And how his friend and Ginny's brother Fred had died. But the most horrifying thing was to come next.

He talked about the man Severus Snape, about how he died, his memories, about how the man had been protecting him from behind the scenes from the start and why. He told Harry about what was locked inside of him, something that truly terrified the young Harry. Then he talked about his walk to face Voldemort about the Resurrection Stone and talking to their parents. And lastly he told Harry about willingly taking the killing curse. Young Harry could no longer keep his mouth shut.

"You mean I've got a piece of Voldemort's soul in me? And I've got to die to get it out?" Said young Harry horrified.

"Not so fast. I haven't finished my story yet. You see after I let the curse hit me, I awoke in this strange place much like Platform 9¾, and awaiting me there was a man I've never met before. He introduced himself as Odin the All-Father.

Something about that name struck a chord in young Harry's mind. _'Odin. Where have I heard that name before?' _Thought young Harry.

"I imagine right about now, you are wondering, where you have that name before." Said the older Harry knowingly.

_'Is he reading my thoughts?'_ Thought the young Harry nervously.

"No I'm not reading your thoughts. But we do share a brain in a way. And I thought that same thing when the man told me his name." Said older Harry smiling at the look on his younger counter parts face.

"And to answer your question. Odin the All-Father was the name of a Norse _God_!" Said the older Harry further shocking his younger self.

"And not just any Norse God but the Norse King of the Gods. You see Odin was the God of war, battle, victory and death, but also wisdom, poetry, prophecy, the hunt, Shamanism, and most importantly _Magic!" _Said the older Harry putting emphasis on the word magic.

"You see Harry it was him who gave the first wizards the ability to use magic. He had meant it as a gift to humanity, but humans doing what we do, soon started abusing that gift. So you see, it was because of him that Lord Voldemort is able to do the things he does. And it was because of this guilt that he felt. That he decided to give me a second chance at Voldemort, or more accurately give you a fairer chance." Said the older Harry.

The eight year old Harry felt like his head might explode. "So you're saying that the reason you are here is because a God felt guilty?" Asked the younger Harry incredulously.

"Look at it this way, if you were to give a man a gun, and then that man was to go on a killing spree with that gun. While you are not directly responsible for his actions, indirectly however you have just as much blood on your hands as he does." Said the older Harry in way of explanation.

"But if that's the case, then why not just zap Voldemort or whatever and be done with it? Why send you back at all?" Asked the younger Harry.

"It would be easiest to explain if you imagine the world as a giant chess board. With Odin in control of the white pieces, And Loki the Norse god of Chaos, whose son Fenrir just happens to be the first werewolf, and whose other son is a giant snake, controlling the dark pieces. Now in chess you can't just reach over and knock off the king of the opposing side. You have to maneuver your own pieces to surround and take out the king." Said teenage Harry.

"So you're saying this all just a game?" Asked young Harry. The older Harry shook his head, he didn't think he was doing a good job explaining this.

"Yes and no, That's not really what's important right now. What is important is that Odin is giving us a second chance to get things right this time. This time around you'll know what to do, This time around you will have a power no one else in this world has. This time around you really will be Voldemort's equal if not his superior. This time around you won't have to take a killing curse." Said the older Harry passionately, trying to get his younger self to understand.

"Wait what do you mean I won't have to take a killing curse this time around?" Asked young Harry. The older Harry got a smile on his face that was almost predatory.

"As we are speaking Odin is tearing apart the piece of soul inside you. He is stripping it of Tom's talent, power, and intelligence. He will be giving those to you, and expelling the soul. So you see you won't have to die this time, but the link between your minds will remain until Tom is dead. As much as I always hated it, that link allowed me to save a few lives last time. So you'll need it, But-." Older Harry trailed off at the end, but his younger counter part got the message. 'but don't always trust what you see.'

"What about this power I'm supposed to get?" Asked younger Harry changing the subject.

"Oh yeah you are really going to love this. He is going to give you a power known as the Sharingan Literally meaning Copy Wheel Eye. The Sharingan is also called Heaven's Eye,because of the many abilities it gives the user. The Sharingan's abilities consist of two parts, Eye of Insight, and the Eye of Hypnotism." Said older Harry, telling his younger self what Odin had told him almost verbatim.

"Well what all can it do?" Asked the younger Harry still not getting it.

"The better question would be what these eyes can't do. But I will try to give you a summary, now you need to understand that your Sharingan will be different from most. You see the world where the Sharingan is from they use a different form of magic called Chakra. In some ways Chakra is both inferior and superior, to the magic we use." Said older Harry.

"How so?" Asked his younger counter part.

"Well it inferior to our magic in the way that someone with Chakra, couldn't just wave a want and a table or what not just pop in to existence. And it superior in the way that some people with Chakra have found ways to bring back the dead or even make themselves immortal, and before you even ask to bring some back to life they would need an intact body and you would have to give your own life." Said Older Harry guessing what his younger self was thinking.

It was true that when younger Harry had heard about bringing someone back to life he had thought of his parents, but he didn't think his parents bodies would still be intact after eight years.

"Now as for what the Sharingan can do. It has the ability to copy all that it sees, and can put people under a unique form of Hypnosis called genjutsu, it can track fast moving objects. And in its most powerful stage, it grants the user a list of very unique abilities one of which is an ultimate defense called Susanoo, which can even stop a killing curse, But be warned it also takes a toll on the users body." Said older Harry.

"So how will my Sharingan be different then most?" Asked the eight year old.

"Simple first your Sharingan will not just see and copy chakra but magic too, so if you see a spell used with your Sharingan you will know how to use that spell. It will also allow you to see magic so you will be able to tell if something or someone has been enchanted, Though knowing something is enchanted and knowing what kind of enchantment it is, is two different things." Said the older Harry.

"But I don't even know how to use Chakra. So how is this Sharingan going to help me, if I can even turn it on?" Asked the young Harry, making the older him want to facepalm. He had forgotten a very important part.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. When you wake up, you will no longer be at Privet Drive, You will be in the home of our ancestor Ignotus Peverell" Said the older Harry with a big smile on his face.

"WHAT?! Y-You mean-" Exclaimed young Harry, His older counter part finished for him.

"That you won't have to put up with Dursleys any more? That's right, unless of course you one day decide to go back on your own, then you will never have to see them again." Said older Harry.

"But what about that bloodward you told me about?" Asked the young boy.

"The Peverell house is one of the most warded properties on earth, In fact its so warded that its been lost for centuries. Its only occupants are the Hall of Portraits, Which by the way is the first place you need to go. And an old family of House Elfs, who would more then likly love to have a master to serve after so long." Said older Harry.

"Now listen our time is running out, in the house is a room Odin set up for you. And in that room is someone who is going to teach you how to use your Sharingan, Be very respectful of him his name is Itachi Uchiha. Now before I go I'm going to give you a few of my more important memories, use them wisely, also in the library of the house you'll find a book on Occlumency, read it, learn it, live it." Said older Harry right before he touched his younger self on the forehead.

The young Harry was assaulted with memories that weren't his own, when it was finally over young Harry understood why his older self would want to come back, even if it meant that he as he was now would no longer exist.

"One last thing Harry try to be a better friend to Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna for me. Oh and for Merlin's sake don't ignore Ginny this time!"Yelled Harry at the end, as he began to fade away. The younger Harry laughed.

"I will, I'll be the best friend they ever had." Said young Harry, and he meant it. deciding to take the mickey out of his older counter part he added. "And don't worry about Ginny I'm not as big an idiot as you!"

"Oh Ha Ha!" Said older Harry as he faded away completely. Leaving just his younger self.

Young Harry Potter was no stranger to odd dreams, but this dream had been very strange indeed.

**And Cut!**

**(A.N) As you can see I've gone back and completely rewrote this whole chapter thus making this a whole new story. I'll try to update it soon, but I will warn you that my main focus is on my story 'The True Rinnegan.' Well I hope you guys like it and I'll see you next time on 'Harry of the Sharingan.'**


	2. The House of Peverell

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I'm just a guy who would like to see Harry kick a little more ass, then he did in the books. Nor do I own Naruto.**

`````````~A~`````````

**Harry of the Sharingan, Chapter 2- The House of Peverell.**

````````~A~````````

**"Open door, so I walk inside,**

**Close my eyes, find my place**

**to hide.**

**And I shake as I take it in,**

**Let the show begin." Metallica - The House That Jack Built.**

````````~A~````````

Harry awoke to the smell of eggs, sausage, and juice. _'Aunt Petunia must be cooking Uncle Vernon and Dudley's breakfast. I better get up before she starts to yell.'_ Thought Harry as he opened his eyes, only to receive the shock of a life time.

Not only was he not in his cupboard, from the looks of it, he was no longer in Privet Drive. Harry sat up instantly, as he took in his surroundings. He was in a Large master bedroom, Harry couldn't believe it but this, bedroom alone must have roughly been the size of Privet Drive, it was huge!

It was then he remembered his dream. "Bloody hell! It was all real!" Said Harry out loud. Looking at the bed he was in, Harry saw that it was an emperor size bed. at the end of the bed was a tray of food. Harry's stomach gave a loud growl at the sight of the food.

Not really caring who's food it was, or who made it at that moment, Harry dug in with a gusto. It had to be the best food he had ever tasted. After he was finished eating all the food, He heard a loud pop, that made him nearly jump out of his skin.

Turning toward the noise, Harry was instantly grateful for the memories the older Harry had given him. For without them Harry might have freaked out at the sight of the creature before him. It had large bat like ears, a long pointed nose, great huge eyes, and was very short. Harry recognized it as a house elf, he was wearing a white sheet with a symbol, Harry only recognized it from the older Harry's memories, the symbol of the Deathly Hallows.

"Hokey sees that the young master was hungry, just like All-father said he would be." Said the house elf to himself.

"Excuse me did you say All-Father?" Asked Harry timidly.

"Oh yes All-Father show up here two nights ago, Says we's be getting a young new master to serve, says to have food ready for him. Then he snaps finger and replaces old furniture and clothes with new, then leaves." Said the house elf Hokey, as he gathered up Harry's try.

"So Odin showed up here?" Whispered Harry to himself, but Hokey answered him anyway.

"Yes, you must be great wizard if All-Father has taken interest in you. Whole house has been buzzing since he came, its been a long time since we's had a master to serve. The Hall of Ancestors hasn't stopped talking for since. Oh! Hokey just remember, Hokey is supposed to take young master to Hall of Ancestors." Said the house elf in a rush.

"Wait whats the Hall of Ancestors?" Asked Harry.

"Its the hall where all the family portraits are placed. And they are eager to meet you. You must hurry and shower young master, The bathroom is right through there." Said Hokey as he pointed to a door on the far side of the room.

"I will have clean clothes waiting when the young master is done." Called Hokey as Harry walked to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later saw Harry showered and changed for the first time in living memory, in clothes that fit him. Hokey was leading him to the Hall of Ancestors, as he called it, as they made a right turn he could now see why. Hokey had told Harry that the hall would expand on its own any time a new portrait was added to the hall. Harry could believe that now, this hall was as long as a football field.

"Come Master Harry, Master Ignotus wants to speak to you." Said Hokey as he led Harry into the hall.

Soon enough they came upon a portrait of a tall skinny man with dark brown hair and long nose. Even though Harry had the memories of talking portraits from the older Harry, it still came as a bit of a shock when the man in the portrait smiled at Harry and spoke.

"So you must be my descendant. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Ignotus Peverell." Said the painting. All poor Harry could do was look at the portrait with his mouth hanging almost to the floor. After all what does one say to their long dead ancestor.

"Well don't be shy, tell us your name." Said Ignotus after a moment of Harry just staring at him.

"I-I'm Harry." Said Harry.

"Ah Harry, that's a good name. Means 'House Ruler' in old-Germanic. And quite appropriate given that you are the first Master this house has had in over six hondred years." Said Ignotus.

````````~Break~````````

Harry was eating his lunch in the dinning room. His head was still buzzing with all that he had heard and seen since waking up. Ignotus had told Harry all about the house and the Peverell family history. After that Harry had been introduced to some of the other portraits, including Ignotus's two older brothers Antioch and Cadmus.

Antioch, who Harry thought was a bit bad tempered, was a master of wand lore. And Cadmus, who struck Harry as pompous was a Master Enchanter like his younger brother Ignotus. After lunch Harry was to go to a special room Odin had set up for him, and meet his trainer.

Thirty minutes later saw Harry led to a door in the center of the third floor of the house. The door had an odd symbol on it of a ring with three comma like marks.

"Master Harry is to meet his trainer in that room." Said Hokey. Harry nodded and opened the door, as he walked in what he saw amazed him. The inside the door wasn't a room as Harry was expecting but a forest with large trees as far as the eye could see. It was truly some thing to see.

"So you must be my student." Said a voice from above. Looking up Harry saw a man with dark hair and solid black eyes. But what was really odd was the man was hanging upside down on a tree limb as if gravity did not apply to him.

"Yes sir I'm Harry." Said Harry, as he watched in awe as the man fell from the limb and flipped in mid fall landing on feet like a cat, not making a sound as he did so.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, from now on you will call me Itachi Sensei, You will be here and ready at eight o'clock every morning, bring something for lunch with you. I will warn you Harry this training will not be easy, but if you are steadfast and determined you will succeed." Said Itachi.

"Yes Itachi Sensei." Said Harry.

"Alright we will begin with stretching, the move on to a run." Said Itachi. "After that I will show you how to awaken your Chakra."

And so for that next six months Harry's day went like this. He would meet Itachi Sensei every mourning at eight sharp, where they would stretch then on some mournings run on other mournings do other types of exercises. Itachi Sensei told Harry that a person needed both a strong mind and body.

After exercising they would meditate for about an hour, it was after one month that Harry drew on his chakra for the first time. Gaining the rear praise from Itachi. After Meditating Itachi would teach Harry on one of the three main skills of a shinobi. Genjutsu meaning 'Illusionary Techniques', Ninjutsu meaning 'Ninja Techniques', and Taijutsu meaning 'Body Techniques'. Till lunch.

After about the third month that Harry awakened his Sharingan and by the sixth month it was fully mature. Itachi Sensei said he was a Ninja prodigy, Harry just thought he was lucky. After lunch they would spar which usually ended with Harry flat on his back. After sparing Itachi would have Harry doing what he called mind exercises, which was usually games like Shogi, Go, or Sudoku.

After he was done training with Itachi Sensei, Harry would go to the library and study occlumency and magical theory. He wouldn't be able to learn real magic until he got his wand at age eleven.

Harry learned that Occlumancy was the art of protecting ones mind from magical intrusion. There was two ways to achieve this. The first was to have complete control of your thoughts and feelings, so when someone looks into your mind they see only what you wanted them to. The other method was to close your mind off completely. So when someone tries to read your thoughts, It would like hitting a brick wall.

Both methods had their pro's and con's, The was first method allowed you to fool your opponent into believing that they had succeeded in entering your mind, thus feeding them false information. But it took years to learn the control necessary to master it.

The second method one could learn quicker but it would let your opponent know he was being blocked, and if he was determined to see your thoughts he could battle you, and one slip of concentration and they would gain entrance into your mind.

Harry figured it was best to try to learn both so he started with the second, luckily all you needed was pure force of will. Which was something Harry had in abundance, the trick was when someone tries to enter your mind you erect a wall around it and reinforce it with your will and you learn to do this by guess what? That's right meditating.

After his studying Harry would eat dinner, then go explore the house. Which Harry learned was more a mansion then house, it had three stories with an east wing and a west wing, a library, greenhouse, Potions lab, it even had a Quidditch pitch.

But what shocked Harry the most was the in-house treasury which was fully to the brem with gold and jewels. As it turned out the house was built and lost in a time before Gringott the Goblin created his bank. So none of the Peverell family fortune was ever transfered over to the bank, and thus along with the house became lost to the pages of time.

Harry had sent Hokey's mate Spindle whom he had met at dinner that first day, to the book store in Diagon Alley called Flourish and Blotts that he had seen in the older Harry's memories, for some books that he would need in the future. Such as wizarding law, Modern Magical History, Hogwarts A History, and to pick up a mail order catalogs for both wizarding and muggle books if they had any. Which as it turned out they did.

So Harry set out updating the family library with the latest wizarding books as well as muggle school books, he even ordered a few fantasy books for late night reading. All in all the last six months had been some of the busiest but best of his life.

````````~Six Months Prior-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry~````````

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had just sat down at his desk, and was about to start on his paperwork, when he heard a loud buzzing noise, it was the alarm letting him know the wards around Privet Drive had fallen.

Not wasting time Dumbledore apparated straight into the living room of Number Four Privet Drive.

**And Cut!**

**(A.N) Hey sorry for the wait, and short chapter the next one will be longer.**

**So Dumbledore is about to meet with the Dursley family. What will he find out? What will he do? If you want to know you will just have to read the next chapter. Well I hope you read and review I would love to hear what you think.**

**And if anyone has any ideas they would like to see in this story just let me know, and I will see if I can fit it in.**

**See you next time on Harry of the Sharingan.**


End file.
